Placer Secreto
by Ginsei
Summary: Después de los compromisos de sus amigos Yaten piensa en su relación y cómo se siente con ella, mientras la mira dormir. fluff.


**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Placer Secreto**

**--**

Sus parpados se sintieron pesados, su cabello plateado estaba libre de la cola acostumbrada, se reclinó levemente al lado que ella dormía y sonrió suavemente sintiendo la respiración de la rubia contra él. El sol del mediodía irradiaba en la habitación resaltando la cabellera dorada de su acompañante y sus facciones agraciadas, una de sus manos acarició sus cabellos sedosos sintiendo el aroma frutal...

Demostrando como la vida podía dar giros tan irónicos. Gastó su juventud entera diciendo que él no se enamoraría o que esos sentimientos eran estúpidos, y ahora, todo lo que se llevó fue el calor de su risa brillante para deshacer lo que alguna vez creyó.

Llevaban diez meses enteros desde que los dos comenzaron a frecuentarse y poco menos desde que ella comenzó a quedarse con él algunas noches, sus amigos no se imaginaban como podían estar juntos debido a sus diferencias o a la forma fría de ser de él, sin embargo... Era una relación pacífica sin mucho drama, como cualquier par tenían sus problemas. Pero nada fuera de lo común.

Yaten no supo que decir o hacer el día que la rubia confesó sus sentimientos. Simplemente él no sabia en realidad que sentía por ella o que debía hacer…. Para ser una persona que podía sentir la vida de los demás, era bastante insensible sobre sus propios sentimientos… Él no quiso precipitarse, así que decidió alejarse un poco con el argumento de las giras y continuar como amigos… sin embargo fue cambiando paulatinamente, él agradeció haber llevado todo con calma.

Trato de no aprovecharse de eso… pero a veces. Sin embargo...

Pensó en el día que se vieron por primera vez y ella gritó en medio de la clase que se sentara a su lado, o cuando reía con sus amigas mientras almorzaban y su largo cabello dorado resaltaba a la luz del sol... las veces que sus opiniones chocaron y él se exasperó...

Rió de la forma que ella destruía un proverbio al tratarlo de musitar o cuando era reprendida junto a Usagi por llegar tarde en las mañanas. Las veces que se enojaba cuando le decían señora...

Amó ver sus orbes marinas siempre brillantes con alegría y su cuerpo que parecía moverse con ligereza y vitalidad inagotable. La forma en la que se entregaba mientras cantaba... cuando descansaba al lado de él en la cama luego de hacer el amor. Y que después de tanto tiempo ella aún se ruborizara por él.

Para Yaten Kou observarla dormir era sin duda uno de los placeres que él más apreciaba en secreto. Ella era su bella durmiente que le hizo feliz silenciosamente mientras se encontró a su lado por las mañanas. Su belleza parecía resaltar mientras dormía y su vitalidad simplemente desaparecía.

Ella no se encontraba alegre, molesta o triste... Era extrañamente calma.

Paradójicamente él nunca pensó encontrarse en una relación de ese tipo con ella. Siempre se mantuvo frío a cualquier relación de amor pero… después que Seiya resolviera su vida y eventualmente Taiki con las mujeres que amaron. Ella fue la persona con la que él pasó la mayor parte del tiempo.

Y él nunca pudo molestarse por mucho tiempo a pesar que su forma de ser lo irritara muchas veces… siempre recordó el momento en el que ella dio la vida a cambio de la suya frente a Galaxia y ese recuerdo le hizo tragarse cualquier tipo de disgusto hacia ella… también recordaría como sus palabras lo animaron cuando él confesó su temor más profundo y estaba realmente decaído. Pero ella también hizo algo que él recordó siempre… su sonrisa llena de esperanza aún cuando su semilla estelar fuese arrebatada.

Pero ella ahora se encontraba bien y sólo dormía. Entre su sueño ella se acercó un poco a él y uno de sus brazos descansó en su cuerpo. Su respiración era lenta e invariable, y sus ojos todavía permanecían cerrados con una impresión de paz. No había pesadillas en ellos... él recordó aquellas veces que por las noches ella llegó a gritar y despertar respirando agitadamente, murmurando situaciones de su pasado... Pero ella ahora estaba solamente allí. Durmiendo.

Yaten admitió su derrota cada día que la miraba dormir. Si había algo en lo que deseó errar fue en esas palabras pero, era la verdad. Se enamoró de la diosa del amor.

Se inclinó más hacia ella tocando con una de sus manos su mejilla con ternura. Su piel era tan suave y tibia. Una sonrisa tenue dibujó sus labios mientras se acercaba aún más a ella, sintiendo su respiración dulce y cálida contra su rostro, besó suavemente su cuello subiendo lentamente hasta llegar finalmente a sus labios.

Y entonces ella se movió otra vez sintiendo el contacto de sus besos dulces, sus grandes ojos azul profundo se abrieron lentamente con un resplandor delicado en ellos... lo miró aún adormecida mientras él se colocaba sobre ella. Sus ojos verdes resaltaron en la luz de la tarde mientras su cabello plateado caía a su alrededor, una sonrisa de felicidad vino al rostro de la rubia a la vez que una de sus manos viajó a la mejilla de él.

"Buenos días, gruñón."

* * *


End file.
